


Pounded in the Butt by France

by jecours



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chuck Tingle, Anal Sex, Badly written porn, Blow Jobs, Deliberate Badfic, Improper Quoting of the Declaration of the Rights of Man, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6142124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jecours/pseuds/jecours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is a slut for his country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pounded in the Butt by France

Enjolras looked at the blond man in front of him.

“Who are you?” he said.

The blond man raised a hand to his mouth, laughing. He was wearing purple cape and red breeches. Enjolras did not know if that made the man a style icon or fashion victim.

“I am the one you love, my darling,” the blond man said, sultry. Somehow, he had produced a rose out of thin air and held it in his mouth, winking at Enjolras.

Enjolras’s eyes watered. No, it could not be—but of course it was. There was only one thing he loved in this world.

“France?” he whispered.

The man spread his arms wide. “Indeed I am, _mon ami_.”

Enjolras didn’t question why France italicized ‘mon ami’ when they were, strictly speaking, speaking French to each other. He was too happy to care. At last, he’s meeting his one true love. He threw himself to France’s arms.

“I’ve loved you for a very long time.”

France stroked his hair, kissing the crown of his head. “I know that, _mon cher_.”

The sound of France’s voice, low and husky, made Enjolras shiver. He wanted him, wanted his cock in his butt, pounding and wrecking him; Enjolras wanted his mother(father?)land to fuck him.

“Take me,” Enjolras said in a tone that he hoped to be sexy. He looked beseechingly at France from under his eyelashes. “My country! My love! I want you to whisper revolutionary words in my ear as you fuck your egalitarian ideals into me, want you to quote _Candide_ while I suck your cock, want you to scream for the huddled masses as you cum. Take me, my beautiful land!”

“Ask and ye shall receive,” France said.

He unlaced his breeches and pushed Enjolras to his knee. His cock sprang, red and rampant. Enjolras licked his exquisite lips at the sight. He kissed the tip and slowly started to swallow his country’s thick member until it was all in his throat. France groaned.

“Do you know, _cher,_ that my cock is actually Brittany? You are swallowing Brittany, right now,” he murmured and started to thrust savagely. “Take it! Take the fertile Breton lands in your throat. Take it all!”

Enjolras tried his best to keep up with France’s fast pace. He bobbed his head up and down in time with France’s frantic rhythm. Enjolras’s whole body was on fire. How could he be so turned on just by having Brittany in his mouth? He looked up at France from underneath his long, blond lashes, wondering what his country thought of him when he’s like this, on his knees and sucking cock like it’s the last thing he’d do. Enjolras hoped he’s proud of him.

Suddenly, France took his cock from Enjolras’ mouth. Enjolras knew what his country wanted. He unlaced his breeches and dropped on all fours, presenting his tight perky ass to the air. France caressed it lovingly.

“My loyal citizen,” he said reverently.

Enjolras moaned; he couldn’t wait anymore. He wiggled his ass, trying to entice France into putting Brittany in him.

France laughed, slapping Enjolras’s butt, positioning himself. Enjolras’s eyes rolled back when he felt Calais nudging his asshole. France entered him with one swift motion and a grunt.

“Men are born and remain free and equal in rights,” France whispered into Enjolras’s ear as he started to thrust. “Social distinctions may be founded only upon the general good.”

Enjolras came right here and there, overwhelmed by the double team of Brittany and the power of the republic entering him. But France did not stop. He continued to pound into him, reciting the Declaration for the Rights of Man and Citizen all the while.

“The aim of all political associations is the preservation of the natural and imprescriptible rights of man. These rights are liberty, property, security, and resistance to oppression.” France was relentless, stimulating his prostate and revolutionary heart at the same time. Enjolras felt his cock growing harder and harder with each thrust.

“The principle of all sovereignty resides essentially in the nation.” France’s breaths grew labored, his movements more frantic. He was close and so was Enjolras. “No body”—thrust—“nor individual”—thrust—“may exercise”—thrust—“any authority which”—thrust—“does not proceed directly”—thrust—“from the nation.”

France pounded into him one last time, spurting his seed into Enjolras with a triumphant cry of “ _liberté, égalité, fraternité_!”

Enjolras came at the same time. He felt Brittany softening in him and slipped away. The patria laced his breeches again while Enjolras was sprawled on the floor, the seeds of the revolution seeping from his asshole.

“ _Vive le france_ ,” Enjolras whispered, patriotic and spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the nonnies in [this thread](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/184644.html?thread=1005077060#cmt1005) for the inspiration.
> 
> France quotes Articles 1 through 3 of the Declaration of the Rights of Man and Citizen according to [this English translation](http://avalon.law.yale.edu/18th_century/rightsof.asp).


End file.
